Trial of The Titans
by Freddy Adu
Summary: An evil entity called the Beyonder pits The orginal Teen Titans against the Future Titans team. Who will win, and can they find away to stop fighting and stop the Beyonder.
1. Default Chapter

Teen Titans

Trials of the Titans

Story 1-Titans present, meet Titans Future!

Guest Starring The Future Teen Titans

Static Shock - Supergirl - Robin – Starkid- Chameleon

Bios Of The future Titans

Static Shock-

Virgil Hawkins was an average teenage kid. Until, a chemical explosion turned him and many others in his City into "Bang Babies". Virgil gained electro Magnetic powers, and with his Bang bay friend Gear, they Protected Dakota from crime and Bang Babies. Then, Batman introduced him to To the Teen Titans. Virgil accepted their offer for membership, and now with his quick wit, and sense of humor, splits time between the Titans, and Dakota.

OUTFIT-He wears the same purple outfit and Purpleand a little black jacket from his animated series. With same Purple mask.

SuperGirl-

When Krypton exploded, its smaller neighbor planet, Argos, was thrown out of its rotation and sent flying into space. Fortunately Argos's top scientist convinced the people of' Argos that Krypton's destruction was at hand, and together they managed to construct a force field that maintained the gravity and atmosphere of their planet. For sixteen years the residents of Argos survived. In time Argos's force field began to fail, and, sensing the end of their world, the scientist placed her family in cryo-tubes to preserve them until help could arrive. Kara, however, was the only one to survive. Clark was delighted to know there had been another survivor of the Krypton system's full access to Superman's Fortress of Solitude.

Crafting a costume similar to her "cousins" she became Supergirl. She occasionally joins Superman on missions. Seeking further freedom, she helps create the New Teen Titans along with Robin.

OUTFIT-Same outfit from animated series

Robin-Tim Drake

Robin is now Tim Drake, a 14 year-old street kid that was adopted by Bruce Wayne. Tim's real father was a small-time hood (Stephen "Shifty" Drake) who stole money from Two-Face and then skipped town to escape the villain's wrath. Abandoned by his callous parent, Tim was forced to live on his own. A great admirer of Batman and Robin, Tim tried to act as brave and tough as his heroes, and successfully eluded Two-Face's year-long efforts to capture him and force him to reveal his father's whereabouts. Eventually Two-Face did catch Tim, only to later receive word through the underworld that Drake Sr. had fatally run afoul of gangsters in Central City. Furious, Two-Face ordered his men to kill Tim, but Batman caught up with the villain and rescued the boy. Admiring Tim's courage and fighting skills, Batman took him under his wing and a new Robin was born.

After meeting up with Supergirl, to help stop Mad mod 2. They both decide to restart the Teen Titans in the crime ridden Jump City.

OUTFIT-he wears the same New Red and Black Robin outfit from the animated series.

Star-spangled-kid

The Blond haired Blue eyed Courtney's original reasons for assuming the mantle of the Star-Spangled Kid were to annoy and anger Pat Dugan, her new stepfather, with whom she felt unfairly saddled. Pat was the sidekick to the original Kid and was initially against his stepdaughter's fly-by-night super-heroics, though now he could not be prouder.

Star utilizes a Cosmic Converter Belt, designed by original Starman Ted Knight and Sylvester Pemberton, the first Star-Spangled Kid. With it, Court can lift incredible weight, move with heightened agility, and throw Shooting Stars - focused light forms that disrupt electric and organic nervous systems. Now a Titan, she still has alot to learn about being a heroine.

OUTFIT-A red white and Blue captain America like outfit, with a blue mask, and Black boots.

Chameleon-All that is known about this Orange Skinned changeling. Is that hes from the far future, he cam back to stop something terrible. But, how will he tell his friends what it is, when the time comes.

OUTFIT-He wears a beast boy like outfit, but his has a very light whitish browncenter.


	2. Battle ready Titans

TEEN TITANS

Trials of the Titans

Story 2-Titans present, meet Titans Future!

The scene is a stylish new looking Yellow Titans tower. 10 years into the Future, inside the Tower, the new Robin Tim drake trains. Wearing a red and black, new Robin outfit, he punches away at a red punching bag. As he does this, an orange skinned Teen, with antennas on his head walks in.

Robin-Turns "Hey Cham, I thought you were going out"?

Cham-shrugs shoulders "Not anymore man, just feel like hanging today".

Robin-shakes head "Figures, want to train then"?

Cham-shakes head "Yea right Dude, we trained all day yesterday anyways Tim".

Robin-stops punching bag "I learned, you have to be ready for anything".

Cham-"But fun, we need to be ready and have fun" starts walking off towards door.

Robin-"Where you going"?

Cham-To eat leader.

Then an alarm goes off

Robin-"Cham get the others, we got something downtown"!

Cham-"It never ends" he smiles.

They both run downstairs, But an evil force watches them as well.

THEME SONG..................They are the T.E.E.N T.I.T.A.N.S Teen Titans lets go.....

Robin, Cham, Star, Static shock, and Supergirl arrive to a chaotic downtown. They search the chaos, and see a huge green skinned Sludge Monster as the source.

Robin-"Titans go" throws Batarang at monster!

The Rangs explode in the monsters face, but it is unaffected! Static, electofies a red car, and throws it at the monster!

Static-"I got it" smiles!

Robin-"Not yet Static" points to Monster.

Supergirl then comes flying up, and starts punching at the Monster rapidly! The Monster knocks her into the ground hard, and then Star-kid throws Star bolts at it! The monster, is knocked to the ground, Cham turns into an elephant, and shoves it into a building!

Cham-"That should do it guys", turns back.

Supergirl-flies down next to Cham "Good work, but I could have got it".

Cham-he smiles "Sure Supes".

The monster Bursts out of The building, and slaps away Cham and Supergirl! Static then fires Bolts at it, But the monster is unaffected and jumps at Static! It covers Static body, as Static fires Electro Energy to stop it!

Robin-"Static" he screams while Throwing two Rangs at it!!!

The Rangs blow up inside the Monster, and it dissolves into the ground!

Robin-runs to Static "You okay man"?

Static-removes sludge from body "It could have been worse" he smiles.

The other Titans walk up to them

Supergirl-"Well Virgil maybe you will duck next time".

Static-glares at her "Yea maybe you will think next time" gets up from sludge.

Star-"Hey guys, where did this thing come from anyway"?

Robin-"Im not sure, it defiantly wasn't from Slade or Jericho".

Cham-"Let me see" picks up piece of sludge, this is not from Earth.

Static-"Whatever it was, it ain't no more" gets on electrified Garbage lid. "Now, can we go home please"?

Supergirl-"Yea I agree, we will learn more tomorrow" flies off.

Star-"Yea lets go Robin" grabs Robins arm.

Robin-"Yea okay, I will ask Batman to scan this" takes piece of Sludge.

They all head off back to the Tower But a figure appears in the sky. It Looks at them Leave, then flies down to the dead Sludge monster.

Figure-"Good work Sluck", smiles "good work indeed".

BACK WITH THE ORGINAL TITANS IN THE PAST

The scene is Titans Tower in the past/present; The Titans are running training exercises. Cyborg is running an obstacle course, and the others are weight training inside. Inside, Robin finishes lifting, and begins on a punching bag.

Robin-"Yah" he says with each punch "that's enough for today". Robin then heads upstairs.

As Robin walks upstairs, a strange feeling comes over him.

Robin-"oh man" he falls back against the wall "what's going on". Robin falls to his knees, and then he disappears.

Robin awakens surrounded buy the other Titans

Cyborg-"You okay man" helps Robin up "you had us worried".

Robin-"im fine" he says in a soft voice. "Where are we" he looks around?

Raven-"we are not sure" she says with no emotion. "We all awoke here just like you" .

Starfire-"This place is weird" she looks around.

Beastboy-"Weirds not the half of it" he then turns into a bird and flies up.

Beastboy as a bird flies around the arena looking place. He sees seats, and a score board, but no people around.

BB- Flies back down "place looks like a stadium" turns back into regular form.

Robin-"Where ever we are, and whoever brought us here has plans".

Cyborg-"This ain't our day guys" starts walking.

Future Titans

The scene is inside Titans Tower, and the New Robin is scanning the Sludge. After many hours, he finds nothing abnormal about it at all. He heads back upstairs to the other Titans.

Robin- Enters main room "guys according to my scans" he then pauses in shock.

The other Titans are all frozen in time on the couch

Robin-"what the" checks out Titans "this is impossible".

Then a tall white skinned man, with sliver clothes, and white eyes appears.

Man-"Hello Robin" hovers closer to Robin.

Robin-"Who are you" he says with a serous tone "and what have you done to them"?

Man-"I am the Beyonder, and you are The second Robin".

Robin-"What have you done to my friends" takes out Batarangs!

Beyonder-"They still live, but I require your help" hovers next to Robin.

Robin-"Most people usually ask" puts away Rangs.

Beyonder-"Yes, I am no people, I am Infinite" holds up arms. "You see Tim, , I am conducting an experiment ". "I want to se if you're Titans, can defeat the original Titans".

Robin-"Why" gets in fighting stance "It makes no sense Beyonder"?

Beyonder-"It does, I have been through infinite times" waves arms and images shows up. "But, you Teens interest me; I studied the originals and your team". "I want to see who is better" points at Robin, and he and titans vanish.

Robin and the other Titans awaken, to a roaring crowd in a Weird Stadium

Static- Rubs head "where are we" helps Star-spangled -kid up.

Star-"No idea" looks at roaring crowd.

Robin-"The Beyonder sent us here" looks at other Titans.

Supergirl-cocks an eyebrow "who's this Beyonder Robin"?

Before he could explain, The Beyonder flies down. And The original Titans walk into the Stadium. Tim sees the first Robin, and is amazed how he looks.

Robin-"That's them guys, The original Titans from the past".

Cham-shakes head "the Beyonder".

Supergirl-"Wait what's going on here, they are from the past"?

Robin-"Yea, they are, The Beyonder used his powers, to bring us and them here". "He wants us, to fight them in a battle".

Star-walks over to Robin "Why Robin"?

Robin-"just to see who would win" clenches fists.

The original Teams Robin steers down Tim, from across the Stadium. The Beyonder turns and faces the alien crowd.

Beyonder-smiles "Hello fellow internals, welcome to the Secret Wars". "In these wars, The original Titans, will take on the Future ones".

Then The original Robin throws a birdarang near the Beyonder.

Robin- serous tone "what if we refuse"?

Beyonder-Turns to Robin 1 "then I will destroy Jump city present and future".

Robin 1- glares at Beyonder "we have no choice then" looks at Future Titans.

The Future Titans look at the past Titans, knowing what they must do.

To be concluded....................................


	3. Show Down

Disclaimer-I dun own the Teen titans or any other dc comics' hero or animated hero.

alright heres chapter 3, The past and present Titans must decide to fight or not to fight.

Chapter 3-Show down

The scene is where we left off, The two Titans team steer each other down. The Beyonder, standing on a grey hover cylinder smiles at his achievement. As the alien crowd cheers, both Robins Dick and Tim start walking towards each other. They meet on top a grey Dragonball Z like fighting stadium.

Dick-Looks at Tim from top to bottom, "im not sure what to make of all this".

Tim-Does a half smile "it's okay Dick your not alone".

Dick-Shocked look on face "you...know who I am"?

Tim-Shakes head "I will explain later, but right now we have a situation".

Robin-Nods head "agreed, I really don't want to beat your team, to save the city".

Tim-Laughs "please, Dick don't be so confident, I dought your old team, could last one round with us"

The Beyonder then hovers down next to both of them.

Beyonder-Puts arms on both Robin shoulders "well I guess we are agreed, Titans past vs. Titans Future".

Dick-shoves Beyonders arm off "first, don't ever touch me, second we didn't agree to anything yet" turns to Beyonder.

Beyonder-smiles in evil manor "I see, but like I said before, Jump city will pay".

Tim-Shakes head "We will do it, but we are not going to kill anybody got it"!!!!

Dick-Grabs Tim buy costume "you out of your mind, hes just doing this to have us tear each other apart"!

Tim-"Get off me Dick" pushes Dick away "This isn't the Future, you aren't older"!!

Both the Robins steer each other down, Tim has a furious look on his face.

Dick-"Fine then, we will do this" turns and walks back to Titans past.

Beyonder-Pats Tim on back "Good work kid, he will regret his words" smiles and hovers up.

Tim-Punches fists together "whatever" he then grins, and walks off.

Dick walks back to his Team who are standing on the rocky outer surface of the ring, all of them with curious looks on faces.

Cyborg-Folds arms "well Robin, we going to fight these imposters"?

BB-"Yea dude, look at the girl with the red cape, she's hot" Jaw drops!

Dick-Looks down, and looks back up "They are no imposters; they are a future Titans team".

Raven-Shakes head "Then this is pointless, all of this fighting other heroes" walks away from group.

Starfire-"Raven is right" gets in Robins face "fighting other good guys, is never right Robin".

Dick-Looks at all Titans "You think I dun know that guys, we have no choice, Beyonder is more dangerous then Slade ever was"!!!!!

Cyborg-Angrily shakes head "Fine then, so we going to do this or not then"?

Back with the Future Titans

Tim-Arms folded, with a serous tone "Okay guys, we are in to win then, they want a show, lets give them ours".

Static-"Yea I guess......" rubs head.

Robin-Glares at Static "If you have a problem Virgil, then say so, if not then quiet".

Static-Puts head down, "yea im in, I want to save the city to".

ENTRE TEAM-"RIGHT "!!!!!!!

A few Moments later, Both Teams disappear, and The Beyonder hovers in front of the Roaring crowd.

Beyonder-Smiles "Now with out further a due, we shall begin" Waves arms in air in circular motion.

3 Big Black screens come up from the rocky stadium Grounds. Beyonder faces them, and points his right finger at one and it turns on.

Beyonder-"Now our first Battle, Stafire and Raven vs. Supergirl and Star-spangled-kid" sits into a hovering blue chair.

Inside the first Battle Zone, Raven and Star get up from the sandy ground.

Raven-"What happened" looks around.

Starfire-"I think this Battle has begun" looks at Raven.

The two look around the sandy, beach like area, its night sky Starless. They stand on a small island, surround buy a green ocean. The island posses no trees, just rocks, and a weird Moon in the sky. Raven and Star, begin to walk around the island, searching for their opponents. They get to a spot, and stop, looking for any signs of life.

Raven-Angry look on face "This is dumb there's nothing here".

Starfire-Puts hand on Ravens Shoulder "Its okay maybe we have won already" smiles.

Then, Starfire gets hit with a Star blast, sending her flying into the ocean! Raven is about to go after her, when another one hits buy her feet!

Raven-"Who's doing this" looks up in sky.

Star-kid and Supergirl are hovering over her.

Supergirl-Sad look on face "sorry, we have no choice" .

Star-kid- looks at Supergirl "you take the one in the ocean, I will take the hooded one" flies towards Raven!

Supergirl flies towards Star and Star-kid Blasts Raven from above again!

Raven-while dodging Blasts "We don't have to fight" rolls!!!

Star-kid-Flies down towards Raven "Yes we do" swings Star rod at Raven!!!

Raven ducks, and kicks Star-kid back, Star-kid falls back, but gets back up quickly!!

BACK WITH SUPERGIRL

Back with Supergirl, she sees Star lying in the water.

Supergirl-"That was easy" smiles, and moves closer to Stars face.

Starfire-opens eyes "No it was not" blasts Supergirl with huge eye beam!

Supergirl goes flying back onto the dark beach, as Star gets back up!

Starfire-breathing heavily "now I chose to fight" flies towards Supergirl!!

Back with Raven, Star-kid is in the air dodging The Boulders Raven is throwing at her! Star-kid Blasts one boulder, and flies full speed towards Raven! Raven summons more boulders, and launches them at her! Star-kid dodged them all, and throws a Starbolt at Raven, who makes a shield around herself! Star-kid lands next to The shield, and begins pounding It with Star bolts!!!

Star-kid-While throwing Star bolts "Give it up, your to outdated Raven" smiles!

Raven-Struggling "Yea we will see, and if you know my name, you know what I can do" dark energy comes from body!

The dark energy consumes the small area and Star-kid as well!

BACK WITH SUPERGIRL AND STARFIRE

Supergirl and Star, circle each other in the air.

Supergirl-"Your good" grins.

Starfire-"We are both good, why must we do this"?

Supergirl doesn't answer, and swings at Starfire, sending her flying back! The two begin exchanging blows; Supergirl lands more, due to her superspeed! Star goes flying down near the beach, and Supergirl begins to follow! Star regains Stability, and fires a Star blast at Supergirl; she easily dodges it, and punches Star again! Star, smashes into the ocean, creating a shockwave, dividing the waters around her!

BACK WITH RAVEN AND STAR-KID

Ravens Dark energy has created a bubble around Star-kid and her. Inside, a shocked Star-kid, looks around the dark bubble look for a way out.

Star-kid-"what is this" looks around bubble!

Raven slowly rises from the dark bottom of the bubble. She appears with 6 red eyes, and a glowing red aura.

Star-kid-Moves close to Raven "what is this Raven"?

Raven-Looks up at her, her 6 eyes glowing a fierce red "Raven is gone, now you face Trigon"!

TO BE CONLCUDED


End file.
